customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Random SASUKE 11
Random SASUKE 11 is the eleventh tournament of Random SASUKE, and the fifth tournament since Mickaël Mawem's kanzenseiha. Cities this Season * Los Angeles, USA- USA Qualifier * Tokyo, Japan- Japanese Qualifier * Shanghai, China- Ultimate Beastmaster Qualifier * London, UK- UK & Australia Qualifier * Hội An, Vietnam- Miscellaneous/ Celebrity Qualifier * Tilted Towers, Fortnite- Video Gamers Qualifiers Rules This season, there will be six qualifying courses. In each qualifying course, 100 will run for 30 spots in the city finals. The top 15 from each region from there will advance to the Random SASUKE Finals in Las Vegas. After the top 90 have qualified to Mount Midoriyama, then the top 10 results by the competitors from city finals that did not advance to Las Vegas will earn wildcard spots. So if Lorin Ball got 16th place, and he failed the 10th obstacle, and he did better than anyone who didn't qualify, he would earn a spot. Competitors will have a set HP limit and set obstacle HP limits. The competitors with the most HP left will advance. Competitors will be tracked by HP left after obstacle. City Qualifying USA Qualifying Obstacles ① Floating Steps (Damage is 10) ② Cycle Slider (Damage is 35) ③ Coin Flip (Damage is 70) ④ Jump Hang w/ Pipe Fitter (Damage is 200) ⑤ Bar Hop (Damage is 80) ⑥ Warped Wall (Damage is 60) HP Limit: 455 Results Japanese Qualifying Obstacles ① Floating Steps (Damage is 10) ② Dragon Glider (Damage is 150) ③ Spinning Bridge (Damage is 75) ④ Double Pendulum (Damage is 100) ⑤ Pipe Slider (Damage is 60) ⑥ Warped Wall (Damage is 60) HP Limit: 455 Results Shanghai Qualifying Obstacles ① Floating Steps (Damage is 10) ② Prism Strike (Damage is 30) ③ Grinders (Damage is 50) ④ Energy Coils (Damage is 105) ⑤ Weapon (Damage is 200) ⑥ Warped Wall (Damage is 60) HP Limit: 455 Results London Qualifying Obstacles ① Floating Steps (Damage is 10) ② Door Rider (Damage is 50) ③ Paddle Boards (Damage is 115) ④ Jump Hang w/ Laché Bar (Damage is 70) ⑤ I-Beam Cross (Damage is 150) ⑥ Warped Wall (Damage is 60) HP Limit: 455 Results Hoi Anh Qualifying Obstacles ① Floating Steps (Damage is 10) ② Log Grip (Damage is 50) ③ Broken Bridge (Damage is 70) ④ Swing Jump (Damage is 65) ⑤ Monkey Pegs (Damage is 200) ⑥ Warped Wall (Damage is 60) HP Limit: 455 Results Tilted Towers Qualifying Obstacles ① Floating Steps (Damage is 10) ② Double Twister (Damage is 90) ③ Block Run (Damage is 50) ④ Ring Jump (Damage is 105) ⑤ Déjà Vu (Damage is 140) ⑥ Warped Wall (Damage is 60) HP Limit: 455 Results City Finals USA Finals Obstacles ① Floating Steps (Damage is 10) ② Cycle Slider (Damage is 30) ③ Coin Flip (Damage is 70) ④ Jump Hang w/ Pipe Fitter (Damage is 200) ⑤ Bar Hop (Damage is 80) ⑥ Warped Wall (Damage is 60) ⑦ Salmon Ladder (Damage is 150) ⑧ Cane Lane (Damage is 150) ⑨ Stair Hopper (Damage is 200) ⑩ Elevator Climb (Damage is 300) HP Limit: 1250 Results Results of Other Contestants Japanese Finals Obstacles ① Floating Steps (Damage is 10) ② Dragon Glider (Damage is 150) ③ Spinning Bridge (Damage is 70) ④ Double Pendulum (Damage is 100) ⑤ Pipe Slider (Damage is 60) ⑥ Warped Wall (Damage is 60) ⑦ Salmon Ladder (Damage is 150) ⑧ Vertical Limit (Damage is 250) ⑨ Doorknob ARCH (Damage is 100) ⑩ Elevator Climb (Damage is 300) HP Limit: 1250 Results Results of Other Contestants Shanghai Finals Obstacles ① Floating Steps (Damage is 10) ② Prism Strike (Damage is 30) ③ Grinders (Damage is 50) ④ Hyper Link (Upgraded Energy Coils) (Damage is 110) ⑤ Weapon (Damage is 190) ⑥ Warped Wall (Damage is 60) ⑦ Salmon Ladder (Damage is 150) ⑧ Wheel Power (Damage is 250) ⑨ Shapeshifter (Damage is 100) ⑩ Elevator Climb (Damage is 300) HP Limit: 1250 Results Results of Other Contestants London Finals Obstacles ① Floating Steps (Damage is 10) ② Door Rider (Damage is 50) ③ Paddle Boards (Damage is 110) ④ Jump Hang w/ Laché Bar (Damage is 70) ⑤ I-Beam Cross (Damage is 150) ⑥ Warped Wall (Damage is 60) ⑦ Salmon Ladder (Damage is 150) ⑧ Ring Toss (Damage is 150) ⑨ Flying Shelf Grab (Damage is 200) ⑩ Elevator Climb (Damage is 300) HP Limit: 1250 Results Results of Other Contestants Hội An Finals Obstacles ① Floating Steps (Damage is 10) ② Log Grip (Damage is 50) ③ Broken Bridge (Damage is 70) ④ Swing Jump (Damage is 60) ⑤ Monkey Pegs (Damage is 200) ⑥ Warped Wall (Damage is 60) ⑦ Salmon Ladder (Damage is 150) ⑧ Nail Clipper (Damage is 250) ⑨ Jumping Bars (Damage is 100) ⑩ Elevator Climb (Damage is 300) HP Limit: 1250 Results Results of Other Contestants Tilted Towers Finals Obstacles ① Floating Steps (Damage is 10) ② Double Twister (Damage is 90) ③ Block Run (Damage is 50) ④ Ring Jump (Damage is 100) ⑤ Déjà Vu (Damage is 140) ⑥ Warped Wall (Damage is 60) ⑥ Warped Wall (Damage is 60) ⑦ Salmon Ladder (Damage is 150) ⑧ Wave Runner (Damage is 150) ⑨ I-Beam Gap (Damage is 200) ⑩ Elevator Climb (Damage is 300) HP Limit: 1250 Results Results of Other Contestants Global Finals First Stage Obstacles ① Ring Slider* (Damage is 100) (Not to be confused with SASUKE's S2 Ring Slider) (You slide down a giant Ring with 4 sets of Ring of Fires; you use only 1 ring) ② Fly Wheels* (Damage is 100) ③ Double Dipper* (Damage is 125) ④ The Hinge^ (Damage is 75) ⑤ Giant Log Grip^ (Damage is 100) ⑥ Sonic Shocker* (Damage is 50) ⑦ Warped Wall* (Damage is 70) ⑧ Diamond Dash^ (Damage is 100) ⑨ Double Twister^ (Damage is 150) HP Limit: 200 Results Second Stage Obstacles ① Triple Pendulum* (Damage is 100) ② Switching Salmon Ladder^ (2 ladders, top of 1st is right with bottom of 2nd, you slide bar over to 2nd set) (Damage is 150) ③ Lightning Bolts^ (Damage is 200) ④ Fall Out^ (Damage is 80) ⑤ Hyper Link^ (Damage is 120) ⑥ Wingnut Alley* (Damage is 250) ⑦ Water Walls^ (Damage is 50) HP Limit: 125 Results Third Stage Obstacles ① Viper Climb^ (Damage is 100) ② Circuit Board* (Damage is 175) ③ Sky Hooks* (Damage is 75) ④ Ludicrous Cliffhanger^ (1st half: shin-cliffhanger; 2nd half: flip to a horizontal ledge) (Damage is 250) ⑤ Cane Lane^ (Damage is 200) ⑥ Ultra Vertical Limit^ (Damage is 500) (Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger appearance, with Vertical Limit) ⑦ Stair Ultimatum^ (Damage is 400) HP Limit: 350 Results Final (Fourth) Stage Obstacles ① Invisible Ladder (Damage is 20) ② Elevator Climb (Damage is 10) HP Limit: 20 Results Top 10 # Drew Dreschel, Kanzenseiha # Jessie Graff, Stage Three, Ultra Vertical Limit # Barclay Stockett, Stage Three, Ultra Vertical Limit # Josh Levin, Stage Three, Ludicrous Cliffhanger # Mathis "Kid" Owhadi, Stage Three, Ludicrous Cliffhanger # Kyle Soderman, Stage Two, Wingnut Alley # Heeyong Park, Stage Two, Hyper Link # Jayden Irving, Stage Two, Hyper Link # Flip Rodriguez, Stage Two, Fall Out # Haibin Qu, Stage Two, Fall Out Category:Random SASUKE